Rose Petals and Stakes
by Drusilla Lolitta
Summary: Spike dies and Xander remembers (post grave)


He looked at the card in his hand and looked at it one more time to be sure he had read it right and sure enough it was still there "Bronze 9:00 dress up", Yep it was the same as the first 100 times he read it, the same black lettering on the silky paper he looked up at the door to the bronze and opened it, silence, he looked in, "hello?" No answer, further still then a flicker and a small flame then another flame, another step, candles..two candles then the music came, a familiar song comforting to say the least, "Hello?" again silence. On the table leaning on the candle holder another card. "Close your eyes", with hesitation Xander closed the card and closed his eyes waiting, foot steps in the distance, heavy steps. A cold hand on his, shiver. Then a whisper in his ear, " 'ello again lover", he opened his eyes at the staccato British voice and froze. Then came the lips, on his neck his ear, the body rubbed softly against his making his way to face xander, then the lips met his and they kissed softly for what seemed forever, a whirling, spinning, tumbling moment that seemed to release an entire lifetime of pain into the air, completely gone. The kiss was broken and there was silence, he looked into those deep blue eyes and smiled, "Spike?" Spike smiled nodding and picked up a rose removing a single petal he placed it over his finger and ran it slowly down xanders face from his forehead over his nose and caressing his lips watching them open as he touched them running his finger down hits chest leaving the rose petal tucked into Xanders shirt he smiled and kissed him again gently, caressing his face holding him close feeling Xanders kiss back he smiled and pulled him even closer until there was nothing but their clothing between them. Hands explored, touched and caressed. Then all at once it was over, the hands were gone xander reached out into the air to feel nothing he opened his eyes and found him self in bed staring at the celing alone. With a hevay sigh he rolled over and grasped the empty bed sheets in his hand and pulled the pillow close taking in the left over scent as tears fell from his eyes landing softy on the cotton pillow case closing his eyes he tried to go back, tried to take the moment again and tried to fall asleep but it was usless, Spike was gone he had to realize this and move on, like everyone thought he had, but every night he tried just a little harder to go back tried to feel him and tried to stay but eventually he was pulled back to the cold harsh world that took his lover from him and was forced to face Buffy every day with the hatred building in side and hiding the nausea everytime she picked up another stake He hated her and just wanted him back, hed give anything to have him back. The tears fell softly onto the pillow as he laid there swearing through his sobs and swore he would get him back if that meant killing the slayer, his friend, then he would.anything..he just wanted Spike.his spike.  
  
*One Year Ago*  
  
"OUCH! What the 'ell?" Spike looked at Xander from the chair and struggled to move his arms, which were tied to the chair, "What the 'ell you throwin' your bloody boots at me for?"  
  
Xander smiled from across his apartment, "cause I can dead-boy", he continuded digging through his bag separating the clothes and the other stuff once the bad was empty He gathered a hearty pile and made his way to the laundry room and came back smiling, "alrighty score one for the home team laundry done", begins to dance a bit, "oh yeah do the happy dance for the laundry gods."  
  
Spike watched with little amusement, his head hurt from the flying boot her took to the head, though watching Xander dance his ass around the living room was helping the pain a little bit at least. He rubbed his head to the best of his immobile ablilties and watched xander from the corner of his eye. "Didn't stand in the line for dance rhythm did you carpenter boy?"  
  
Xander glared at the vampire and stuck out his tounge, "at least I can stand up, and I didn't try to pull the oh I got a soul crap on everyone, after I dissappeared for 3 years and suddenly come back." He sits on the couch eating a chocolate bar, "at least you came baring gifts," the room fell silent as xander at the candy Spike watched with amazement and smiled as the chocolate hit his lips and disolved behind those perfect teeth. "Hey super twit.can I have a bite?" Xander looked up and nodded, "I suppose" He brought the candy to spikes lips and let him take a bite watching his lips meet the helting chocolate Xander smiled and shook off the image, and looked absently into his eyes which were suprisingly staring back at him as he bit into the chocolate bar. Xander jumped back sitting on the couch as spike chewed what was left of the candy, "Hey! You took it all!" Throwing the wrapper at him he got up walking to the kitchen smiling, *big mouth* he shook the thought out and opened the beer and walking to the living room. " If I let you out of the chair your not going to attack me right?" Spike nodded "cant you ninny.chip is still there plus I don't want to deal with a pissed off witch."  
  
Xander cut the ropes releasing spike and sat down watching tv next to the vampire in silence, tension floating through the air. Spike drank his blood from a cup and Xander drank his beer, late into the morning ours they both drifted off to sleep on the couch leaning on eachother happily snoring away, relaxed pressing up against the others body with a smile, as the cartoons flittered across the screen.  
  
Bang Bang!! There was a knock on the door that instantly woke spike and he jumped leaving Xander on the couch to fall over on his side with a light snore. Spike opened the door leaning on it as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, "slayer? What the 'ell do you want.cant let people sleep?" She saw Xander laying on the couch and jumped at spike grabbing his throat slamming him against the wall screaming. "What did you do to him??" She squeezed and spike laughed a bit and yelled for Xander to wake up which he did as he fell of the couch hitting the floor with a groan he looked up to Buffy with a bit of unexplanable anger in his voice. "Let him go sheesh I fell asleep Buffy..", as he stood he wiped the melted chocolate from his neck and walked to the kitchen watching Buffy let spike down and walk to the kitchen joining him. "What the hell is this Xander? Slumber party with the vampire?" Xander stood up closing the fridge and was suddenly full of anger at her he slammed the door closed and stood inches from her face. "You can have sex with him but god forbid I let him watch tv in my living room?? Get out Buffy." He pointed to the door. "If he tries to kill me I'll be sure to call, get out." Buffy was confused. "What? Xander this isnt like you at all are you alright?" He stood his ground and felt the frustration build he stared at her. " Go please.now.im sure you can find some other creepy crawlies to kill other than the one in my apartment other than my dirty socks." She turned and walked glaring at Spike, " I don't know what you did to him but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get away with this. Your dust Spike." And she was gone. Spike ocf course shook in his boots and clicked the channel to the powerpuff girls with a smile, wondering what had brought that out of Xander. * maybe the twit is finally thinking on his own. Oh bravo point for the Brick layers of the world *  
  
Xander stood in the kitchen leaning on the fridge breathing not sure why exactly she was so mad at her, after all Spike was a monster, he knew it even despised him, he tried to kill them on so many occasions he had lost count. But why was it that he could stare at the vampire sitting on his couch and remember his smile, his laugh and the tears he shed in his moments of pain, and not remember all the times he almost killed those he loved. He stood there, he wasn't sure for how long just letting himself get lost in spikes dark blue eyes with a sigh until he dropped the bottle in his hand and was shocked back to reality with a jolt at the sound of the crashing glass at his feet.  
  
Spike sat on the couch watching the telly watching xander from the corner of his eye staring at him and he smiled a bit relaxing and letting his mind drift back to the place it had spent so much time in the 3 years he was in africa and India, to a place where he walked in the sun light and held Xander close, not buffy, as he had expected his mind to remember and love as he thought he did, but Xander, goofy clubmsy, sexy and adorable xander. So many nights Spike laid awake and dreamed of being in those strong arms, he took a deep breath and smelled the same scent he now smelled filling his lungs, old spice and chocolate ship cookies. With a smile he closed his eyes and relaxed more and laid on his back dropping the remote he could almost feel xanders breath on his face his heat next to him and his lips, on his.pause.Spike opened his eyes and jumps a bit falling off the couch finding the apartment empty and silent. He stood and saw the sun was up and assumed the twit was at work so he went into the bedroom and un dressed crawling into Xanders bed letting the smell carry him off to sleep with a smile he curled up into the blankets and slept.  
  
Xander walked into the magic box and smiled at giles, "hey g-man. Whats up?" Giles smiled back and walked to meet xander as he began to hear a voice from the back room and recgonized it was buffy's, " Hello Xander,"he grabbed his glasses and began cleaning them, " Buffy is in the back, quite upset about something from what I gathered she not happy you are letting spike stay with you." Xander sighed, " she cam in all slayer ready and thew spike against the wall, cant say I blame her but I was all like Whoa buffy chill im ok," sits down looking up to giles, "I trust him.don't think the fangless wonder boy is going to hurt me. So what are we doing? Any big evil? Or can I go home and get the drying cement out of my ears?" Giles nodded, "nothing we need to bind together to fight so yes you can go home and clean up." Giles smiled and turned away ad Buffy walked out of the training room looked at Xander and stopped. Xander smiled at buffy and turned walking away toward the door. "Hey!" buffy called as he left. She chased him out the door and called again, "Hey xan! Wait up.look im sorry about last night but you know im still not into this whole Spike's back thing.and hes really strange now.not obsessed about me and im not all ready to react to that." Xander laughed and smiled, "its alright Buffy." he looked to his watch, "I need to go. I'll see you later." He hurried home praying the cement didn't dry in his hair.he laughed to himself as he made his way up to his apartment thinking of Spike pulling the dried substance from his hair. Xander opened the door to his apartment and went inside and found everything intact and quiet.he was amazed, he headed to his bedroom to get dressed and shower and found a sleeping spike in his bed he leaned against the door frame and watched the vampire sleeping very soundly, even snoring though he didn't have to breathe he was snoring.Xander was enthrawled.and captured by the display. He quietly got into the shower and out happy that the cement all came out he stood clothed in a towel and sat down on the bed watching him without realizing it he reached up and gently stroked Spikes face and he smiled when still asleep Spike whispered his name. He got dressed in loose pants and socks and went to watch tv as the sun set.  
  
Spike woke as the sun fell over the side of the hills covering the earth in darkness. He smiled and yawned stood and walked out into the living room to find the boy watching tv on the couch laughing loudly. He sat on the couch beside him and smiled. "morning" Xander laughed " uhm spike its like 6 30 far past morning" spike smiled sleepily "yes im aware" he stood as he playfully smacked Xander on the arm and went to the kitchen. "HEY! Those are my pants.when did you raid my closet?" spike looked down and opened the fridge grabbing a packet of blood and smiled, "when you went to work." He drank the blood quickly and looked up. "comfy." he gave a devilish smile that made Xander melt in side and he stared at Spike.took in his every feature.from his perfectly chiseled face, to the perfectly round pout he had in his lips when he smiled, oh and those eyes.he could get lost in those eyes, "hey.twit.you alive?" Spike snapped his fingers, the sound jolted Xander for a second and he was flushed red with emaarasment, he tried to shake it off of course he was not having those thoughts about spike, * I Xander Harris am not gay..yea right hey where did you come from where do you think you ninny your bent so deal you've got a georgeous vampire in your living room half nude and your not going to do anything about it? Oh shut up I am NOT gay.and hes not georgous.hes...perfect ah ha! See! Your gay.bent as larry hey! Shut up and go away sissy boy* "uh yeah spike im alright just tired I guess" he stood and grabbed a shirt from the chair and walked to the door. " i.im gonna go see Giles. I'l be back don't kill my apartment" and he was gone, away he was out of sight of spike. He sighed for some reason that was uncomfortable and unassuring to him. Thoughts and fears and emotions all bombared the boy on his walk to giles where on his dorstep he realized he had no shoes on.and laughed wondering if spike noticed the no shoes enormous hard on quick exit.  
  
Spike laughed as the boy turned red and sat down watching him stumble over his feet going for the door not realizing he had no shoes on. Spike sat calmly on the couch watching tv drinking his blood for a while thinking about Xander, wondering what could have caused him to freak like he did. * gee I wonder why he freaked you idiot.oh hell not you again go away I thought I got rid of you in europe somewhere oh no sorry but im here for a while mate, until you pull your head out your sodding ass and admit your bent for the boy I am NOT bent for the boy.yes you are.you know you want to go after him.go on you twit.that's your nummy you let walkout that door hes not my num.hes not mine.he should be damn right he should.hey wait! See I told you oh hell here we go again I have to stop bloody well listening to you! Oh that wouldn't be any fun now would it* Spike grabbed a shirt and a pair of shoes from xanders closet and strode out the door smoking his last cigarette and headed to giles place not a clue what the hell he was going to do when he got there.  
  
"What? Uhm alright Xander just sit down and explain this again?" Giles removed his glasses and leaned on the table with a sigh trying to get a coherent sentence out of the young man. "oh Look Im totally wigged ok? Sp.I mean someone I know is suddenly very VERY, were talking end of the world, attractive to me. Like drooling over their eyes, and they way his ass looks in my pants and the way his hair is all funn.."Xander coughed and turned red again looking to giles. "he? Oh I understand Xander.you are attracted to a male friend of yours, you happens to be staying with you, pbviously since he is in your clothes..right and you are.*cough* wigged?" Xander nodded "Xander your attracted to spike.." Xander froze and tried to spit out something anything.. "Yea" * ok that's NOT what we needed to say ok rewind and try again how about NO not spike and we are NOT attracted to him oh deal..you like spike.big whoop yea Bog whoop IM NOT GAY yea you are.ok ok your bisexual mr techinical man hey ...he is cute aint he..perfect very..* Giles sat back and replaces his glasses on his face. "well Xander you know no matterwhat your uhm.sexual preference we will be there for you Willow and I, but Buffy I think is going to be a bit harder to accept that you are in love with her ex lover and enemy." "im not in love with him..." xander sighed "yet" Giles smiled "Xander you're a young man..you have years to figure this out.don't worry Love is blind remember." Xander nodded and stood hugging the older man, "thanks G-man.I mean Rupert..ok that's not gonna work.Thanks Giles." Giles smiled hugging him back and waved as Xander left. "Did I just hear that Xander is in love with a man? A Spike type guy?" Giles looked up toward the stairs and nodded "yes Willow he is" Willow giggled and smiled running back up the stairs to the bed room.  
  
Xander sighed as he left giles house and began strolling down the street looking up at the stars and smiled. "oh yea baby im gay.I love the great undead William the bloody and there aint a damnthing anyone can say abo.." He ran into someone and fell backward and looked up from the ground "Spike? What are you doing here?" Spike caught him self and shook his head from the impact with the other mans chest. "I was walking cant a guy walk?" He offered Xander his hand which he gratefully took and stood dusting himself off. "So..uh did you happen to hear any of that?" Spike shook his head.. "nope cant say as I did" He thrist the shoes at xander. "here you bare footed wonder" he turned to walk away and smiled. "oh yea he loves me" Xander took the shoes and stood there dumbfounded.and grateful Spike hadnt heard what he said.  
  
"no way dead boy.its MY bed IM sleeping in it" "im not sleeping on that bleeding couch again!" Xander sighed "FINE! Scoot over you pain in the ass. I'll share..but keep your icky dead feet away from me. "he climbed into bed next to spike and smiled to himself. * oh yeah there you go curl up next to him and get all snuggly that's gonna show him you don't want him hey.im not snuggling up with him im.. Sleeping and it happens to be in the same bed.yea but hey its hot in here huh.and hes nice and cool.like a nice personal vampire cooling thingy hey im not.yea it is hot in here maybe.wait hey shut up!*  
  
Spike playfully poked xander with his feet and laughed. "Spi-ike!! Stop damn you!!" He laughed and rolled over on to his back with one arm over his head staring at the celing, listening to xanders breathing as it slowly became regular and steady as he fell asleep spike smiled and began drifting off himself to the gentle rythym. Xander turned over curling up toward spike, throwing his arm over his torso with a sleepy smile he looked up at the half asleep half shocked Vampire. " nummy cold" and he closed his eyes as spikes arm fell over his shoulder. They slept that way.tangled together with huge grins on their faces.the vampire and his boy.  
  
Spike awoke to an empty bed which made him groan in dissapointment, then he smelled the most striking scent he'd ever found.He strode out into the kitchen and found Xander making pancakes and he smiled at the brunette covered in flour and batter. He laughed a bit and smiled. "uh I think its supposed to go IN the pan luv." Xander glared affecionately. Spike sat down on a stool and smiled smelling blood suddenly, not xanders but it was human then he noticed a stack of pancakes that were an odd shade of..pink? He chuckled and waslked around behind xander wrapping his arms around Xander nibbling on his neck gently. "thank you luv." He grabed the plate and kissed him on the cheek running to the table. "Hey.I wasn't done.," he hurled a pancake at spikes head hitting him in the face with a loud laugh. Spike ate the pancake with a evil smile.The pair poked each other with barefeet all thorugh the meal and spike failed miserably in trying to steal one of xanders pancakes and was given a swift thump with a butter knife from Xander.  
  
As the days passed and so did the weeks The pair fell into a nice calm schedule where Xander worked and they still spent much time together..Though weary of Buffys reaction Xander hid his love for the vampire hidden from her but not to the rest who welcomed the new spike and tried to forgive but not forget what he had done in the past, and found it easier than they thought it could be. "Spike!! STOP that" The laughter came from the back room of the magic box followed by a very british voice, "hehe I don't think so missy.call me a twirp." More griylt laughter erupted from the room followed by a loud thump then Willow cam streaming out of the back laughing loudly. "I told you you were a twirp..*she paused* bloody twirp" she did her best to mock him and just got a funny glare from the vampire and a chuckle from Giles. "what?? Was it that bad?" Xander walked from behind a stack of boxes. "worse Willow.Bloody worse." They all laughed, "oh yes.make fun of spike.poor vamp cant even speak..PROPER english.*sigh* oh 'ell" he sat down with a smile "so what you doing out here watcher.Xander?" he looked to his lover who was obviously tired and sweating profusely, he smiled at the sight.and winked at the boy who just blushed and walked toward him falling into his lap like a damsel from one of those old time movies, he even did the lines, "oh kind sir.might you help me??" xander did his best sougthern female voice which was sadly not too bad, " I feel quite.*deep breath* faith." as he fell in to spikes lap with a giggle. Spike and Xander moved a few more boxes for Giles before they snuck away while the watcher was drinking tea of some sort.they guessed it was plain bland tea with sugar, spike smiled remembering the taste of real english tea. They both stumbled half way into the apartment and literallty fell into bed slowly curling up together silently falling asleep. Xander nudged at Spikes lower back without realizing it and the vampire began to purr and arch his back and slowly kneed te bed withhis hands.which awoke xander to find the site he smiled curling up in the arms of his puring lover kissing him softly before he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
"spike.hey spike oh come on Spike" Xander shook spike violently, " oh 'ell wake up spike.we got stuff to do." he smiled pushing the vampire off the bed with a thud. "'ey! I was sleeping there whelp" "yes I know.But Happy Anniversary 6 months today" Xander smiled widely and got tackled by the half sleepy half happy vamp. "happy anniversary luv" They kissed deeply and smiled looking into eachothers eyes.it was a perfect day, and what a way to start it out.  
  
Willow ran around frantically, "Giles you have everything? Tea chocolate..more chocolate." Giles laughed a nodded at the frantic witch. "calm down Willow.." he looked around "wheres the cake.." Willow squeeled and grabbed her car keys running to buy a cake for the happy couple.she knew what spike had planned and was more than willing to help him out.but how well could they keep this from buffy, she already wanted to stake him.not much more pushing and shed do it on her own reguardless og what giles said. "ohh.I want that one.yea the one with the count on it.oh could you put a cookie monster on it too?"  
  
Buffy walked down the street bopping to the music in her ears. She'd had a good night patrolling and decided to stop in on Giles in the shop before she headed home for the night. Willow whirled past her in her car slamming the breaks in front of the shop running in with a box, buffy was curious as always so she walked in and found the decorations and a cake. "giles..willow..whats this?" Both of them froze.. "uhm well buffy.erm.*cough*" She looked at her watcher. "giles.what the hell is going on.for months you have ALL been all hidey stuff from buffy whats up??" They all studdered tryingt o explain without pulling spike and Xander out of the closet. "well buffy its like this.."Willow began.  
  
Spike laid his head back taking in deep useless breathes and smiled holding the naked Xander to his chest. "yes.id have to say happy anniversary luv.what time is it?" Xander smiled kissing his lovers chest. "9:30 spike why?" Spike stood getting dressed. "Come on luv get up get dressed we've got somewhere to be" He smiled kissing xander on the head smiling. " I love you Xander..don't ever forget that."there was such a finality to is xander shivered in side. "I love you to Spike..never forget me." They both smiled and kissed once more before getting dressed and heading out the door hand in hand smiling. Buffy screamed, "WHAT?!?! Spike.and XANDER????" She fell back into a chair.. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME?? XNADERS GAY?? WITH SPIKE???" She stood and walked out the door walking a few blocks and ran into a large group of vamps. "oh god can we NOT do this now." One of the vamps smiled as they jumped and the fight was on. As spike and Xander turned the corner smiling they spotted buffy fighting and jumped to help her They staked a few vamps and blosked them from getting to buffy.but more came. After a long while a exhausted slayer began to merely swing her stake in anger. Spike jumped forward to stop a vamp from attacking Xander and buffy turned instinctively and drove the stake through his heart, Xander screamed and fall to his knees. When buffy realized what she did she froze."SPIKE! NO!" But it was too late, buffy dropped the stake like it was a hot rock and jumped back in terror looking at xander as he grabbed at the dust on the ground she spoke softly. "xand." he jumped up grabbing her by the neck throwing her against the wall, six months of sex with a master vampire gave him some muscles so did the construction work. "BUFFY!!! I going to KILL YOU!!!" He slammed her into the wall over and over and over hard as he could until she lost consciousness and went limp he stood back dropping her body and walked to the shop quickly. "buffy..she killed spike." His voice was small and barely audible through his tears, he3 had blood on his hands from buffy and shook it off.wiping his hands over and over. "WHAT?? Oh my god xander are you ok?? What happened?" Willow ran to him pulling him into her arms as he fell to the ground sobbing. Giles ran out the door to look for buffy and found her bloody and beaten and took her to the hospital explaining she was jumped by a gang and waited.  
  
Willow wiped her tears over the phone. "no giles nothing.hes just staring into space.totally catatonic." Giles sighed, "alright willow you have to take him home.he needs to go home and remember." Willow agreed and hung up the phone she carefully helped Xander to her car and drove him home.as they walked into the apartment xander began to look around, and began to smile , and cry.and many things that willow didn't quite understand but she just let him go and stood back as he walked into the bed room and emerged with a shirt and curled up in a chair and smelled the shirt for a while until he looked up to willow with a smile.. "he loved me will.you know that right?" Willow nodded. Xander smiled walking to the kitchen he opened the fridge and set the shirt on a chair as he began making a sandwich offering Willow some. Willow shoook her head and smiled, "so your alright xan?" Xander nodded his mouth full of food. She smiled on her way out locking the door.  
  
Xander awoke to the cold of the room and shivered looking at the closk he frowned for a moment then turned over letting the tears fell softly fall onto the pillow as he laid there swearing through his sobs and swore he would get him back if that meant killing the slayer, his friend, then he would.anything..he just wanted Spike.his spike. He opened his eyes and looked at the painting on the wall and smiled wiping his tears away. Happy Anniversary Spike.he stood walking out of bed kissing the picture and smiling he walked to the bathroom showered and walked to the shop to meet willow and they began their walk, to the graveyard they chatted about life, and normal things, then they came to the head stone and xander knelt down laying a single daisy on the grouns and smiled softly, he stood silently listening to nothing then he smiled wider and spoke softly. " I love you to spike.never forget me" he took willow by the arm and they walked away heading down the path to another head stone, This time Willow knelt down kissing the rock and smiled. "we miss you tara" Then stood smiling and walked with xander down the path toward their nrmal sop where they would sit in silence eyes closed just remembering and Xander would have the same dream as he did every time.  
  
* He looked at the card in his hand and looked at it one more time to be sure he had read it right and sure enough it was still there "Bronze 9:00 dress up", Yep it was the same as the first 100 times he read it, the same black lettering on the silky paper he looked up at the door to the bronze and opened it, silence, he looked in, "hello?" No answer, further still then a flicker and a small flame then another flame, another step, candles..two candles then the music came, a familiar song comforting to say the least, "Hello?" again silence. On the table leaning on the candle holder another card. "Close your eyes", with hesitation Xander closed the card and closed his eyes waiting, foot steps in the distance, heavy steps. A cold hand on his, shiver. Then a whisper in his ear, " 'ello again lover", he opened his eyes at the staccato British voice and froze. Then came the lips, on his neck his ear, the body rubbed softly against his making his way to face xander, then the lips met his and they kissed softly for what seemed forever, a whirling, spinning, tumbling moment that seemed to release an entire lifetime of pain into the air, completely gone. The kiss was broken and there was silence, he looked into those deep blue eyes and smiled, "Spike?" Spike smiled nodding and picked up a rose removing a single petal he placed it over his finger and ran it slowly down xanders face from his forehead over his nose and caressing his lips watching them open as he touched them running his finger down hits chest leaving the rose petal tucked into Xanders shirt he smiled and kissed him again gently, caressing his face holding him close feeling Xanders kiss back he smiled and pulled him even closer until there was nothing but their clothing between them. Hands explored, touched and caressed. And nothing was forgotten* 


End file.
